PurpleFairyWings
by zanecrypt
Summary: Short one shot of Gail and Holly during Christmas. Holly is amazing, there is no doubt about that, but how will Gail ever find the perfect gift for the most wonderful person she has ever met? Established relationship. Fluff! This is a gift for kate / @purplefairywings for the Golly Secret Santa 2014 on Tumblr.


**A/N: FYI please. I do not own the characters and I'm just "borrowing" them for fluff purposes. No profit or any other pecuniary benefit was derived from this. Thanks.**

~0~0~0~

Gail hated people. That much is a well-known and established fact; hence it's no surprise that the Christmas Holidays bring Gail such a deep rooted and constant feeling of dread. People go crazy during the Holidays, and don't get her started on those stupid Christmas songs that plays over and over everywhere, in the radio, the malls, grocery store, and even her favorite donut shop! She cringed and ran away every time she heard even the slightest sound of a jingle. This badass was not a big fan of Christmas.

Steve teased her endlessly for this when they were younger. When December rolls over, he starts calling her "Gail the Grinch" and one Christmas, as a prank, he put green food coloring in her hands before tickling her face with a feather. That morning was the first time Gail's knee actually made contact with Steve's crotch.

More recently after watching Despicable Me, he revised the nickname to "Triple G" which he too happily explained to the entire 15 Division stands for "Gail-Gru-Grinch". Fits Gail perfectly he said. She can't handle feelings, she's an evil super villain that can put The Joker to shame, but a softy to kids. All her friends readily agreed. Those idiots! Sometimes, her brothers' and friends' immaturity still surprise her. Gail just rolled her eyes, it didn't even make sense!

Not that she actually hates Christmas; on the other hand, she actually likes the concept of giving and lending a hand. She just couldn't handle people pretending to be nice, milling around, smiling and laughing! Arg. So every year, she just takes her Christmas bonus and delves into the manic world of toy shopping during December to get gifts for the kids at the City Orphanage. After delivering them, she heads home, no parties, no celebrations, just a quiet night in. When Holly found out about her tradition, of course her girlfriend, the sweetest and kindest person she knows enthusiastically joined in. Instead of getting each other presents, they can allot their money for the kids who actually need and will appreciate them, she said and Gail couldn't agree more. She fell in love with the nerd a little bit more.

However, this is their first Christmas together and she really wanted to get her something nice. And when she accidentally found a new PS4 that she's been eyeing to get but has been putting off behind Holly's bookshelf, panic overcame her. Damn her thoughtful nerd! What the hell is she gonna get Holly now?

Her mind wandered the entire night shift thinking about it. Thank goodness she had been assigned to ride desk and presence of mind was not necessary. When morning came and she still had absolutely no idea what to get, she grudgingly dragged her feet towards Traci's desk. She needed help, badly.

"Trace! What do I get the most wonderful woman in the world?" Gail asked loudly vying to get her friends' attention even before she crossed the threshold to the Detectives Office.

Looking up from the file she's been studying, Traci threw her a big Grinch like smile. "Well, I need a new gun holster, so-."

"Not you! I meant Holly!" Gail cut her off while giving her a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look before slumping into the desk chair in front of the Detective. "We agreed no presents for Christmas and I just found out she got me a really really great gift safely stashed in her nerd cave!" The blonde petulantly whined, as if Traci could just stalk off and punish Holly for reneging on their agreement.

Gail was torn between looking forward to playing with her new toy and the pressure of how to get a thoughtful and interesting gift that can top that. And in her book, the new console is placed really high on the pedestal, hence the anxiety.

Traci laughed at her antics; Gail is just funny even without meaning to be. "Jewelry is always a safe bet," she happily suggested. "You could never go wrong with a nice bracelet or necklace."

"No! Have you seen Holly wear any kind of accessory? She doesn't like them, they're not her style. Plus, her job like ours does not exactly make it easy to wear jewellery." The blonde dismissing her suggestion continued, "They might just end up in someone's chest cavity!" She explained the obvious and Traci had to agree to that.

"Flowers then?"

"What kind of gift is that?" She complained not even bothering to consider it.

"A new gadget? Phone maybe?"

"She just got the latest Iphone6+."

"Ok, so accessories?" Traci asked, trying to start from there.

"Holly is a nerd Trace! Have you not seen her? Glasses! Medical degree! Hello?" Gail Peck sarcastically rattled off. "She ordered every fucking add-on to that thing!"

"So a new book?" She tried again.

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking for the stuff she reads!"

"Groupon for a spa weekend?"

"Lame."

"Gail! What the hell? If you're just gonna dismiss every pitch I make, I have better things to do! So go away!" Traci shooed her, irritated. She purposely tapped her pen at the high stacked folders in her desk before pointedly looking at Gail and gesturing at the door.

"Aww, come on Trace! You can do better than that!" the Officer taunted, not even the slightest bit put off by the Traci's patience running out.

The Detective really had a lot of work to get through but seeing Gail all wound up about this, she knew she will not be able to get rid of her just by ignoring her. Exasperated, she threw the blonde an angry look but nonetheless delved back into the conversation. "Well, I don't know Holly all that well! So don't be so mean to the consultant! I work for free OK? And all I have in my repertoire are the generic-please-all kind of items."

"Yeah, ok fine, but still, what am I gonna do?" Gail grudgingly asked again.

"Well, what does she like?" Traci questioned. Maybe the blonde just needed a sounding board to get that light bulb going.

"She likes the usual stuff you know, books, movies, food, music, only just nerdier, cuter." Gail answered dreamily and Trace chuckled. Her friend is so hooked and she doesn't even know it.

"Ok, so music, what kind does she like? Does she have a favorite band? Maybe you can get a new CD or some merch." Traci wondered out loud.

"Holly likes this all girl band, ahmmnn, I can't remember the name, its kind of a mouthful." Gail answered perking a bit at the idea. Maybe they're getting somewhere. "It's a color something…" She thought out loud, trying to recall the name.

"Is it PurpleFairyWings!?" Traci supplied, suddenly sounding very excited.

"Yeah, that's it! Wait! How'd you know that? You got it from just the word color?" Gail asked amazed at how her friend made the connection.

"No stupid! They're the hottest band right now and they're really really good!"

"Oh yeah? So what should I get Holly? She probably already has the album."

"Gail, they have a Benefit Concert tomorrow night! Christmas Eve. It's perfect!" Traci shared looking thrilled. Trace would have jumped up and down if not for the other Detectives pouring into the office.

"Ok then, so I should get tickets. She'll like that." Gail surmised cheerfully before standing up to head out. Now she has a mission. When she reached the door, she turned around to thank her friend but saw Traci's smile transform into a god-awful frown. "What's wrong?" she asked, wondering what dampened Traci's mood in a span of mere seconds.

"Gail, it would be hell to get tickets." Traci warned, suddenly worried about their plan.

"It's just a freaking concert Nash! How hard could it be to get a couple of tickets? Gail said cockily before continuing towards the locker rooms to change.

~0~0~0~

"Fucker fuckity fuck!" Gail swore loudly to the horror of every one within earshot. She's scoured every online ticketing site and found nothing but blaring signs of "SOLD OUT". After which she decided that maybe a more hands on approach would work so she braved the ice slicked road and the hordes of people doing last minute Christmas shopping crisscrossing all over the City from one sales office to another to no avail. She hated people, and today, she got a handful of them.

"I'm screwed!" Gail muttered under her breath, kicking at every pebble that unfortunately crosses her path towards her SUV. It's getting late and Holly's been texting her all day, wondering where she was. She had to cancel their lunch plans for this! Gail sighed in frustration. She's sleepy, tired, cold, and worse of all, she's hungry!

She already lost all hope ready to give up and go home defeated when a big guy stealthily approached her at the parking lot. Her cop training kicked in and Gail quickly sidestepped when he got close enough to grab his arm before forcefully throwing him towards the side of her SUV and pinning him down. "What do you want?" She asked her voice harsh and breathy at the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Ow, ow, ow! Jezz, calm down!" The man complained, trying to wiggle out of the woman's grip. "I just saw you needed tickets! I got some!" He quickly explained when he felt Gail increase the pressure on her hold, the pain in his arm intensifying with every attempt to get loose.

Gail nervously patted him down with one hand ensuring he had no weapons then assessed the man. He looked like he was in his early 20's and well-bundled up for the cold with some kind of sport jersey as his inner shirt. He did seem like a harmless 6 footer, so she let him go but not before rattling off a warning, "I'm a Police Officer, I'm tired, hungry and won't hesitate to pull out my taser, so don't try anything stupid ok?"

The guy looked uncertainly at her while he rotated his shoulders to ease the pain. Once he's satisfied nothings broken, he asked, "So, you want the tickets?"

"You know I can arrest you for scalping right?" Gail threatened. Is this guy stupid or something? She already told him she's a Cop for fucks sake!

"Guess not." The man answered coolly before starting to walk away.

He didn't get two steps in before she grudgingly called him back. "Hey wait! Come here!" the exhausted Cop asked. This might be her only chance to get those damn tickets.

He turned then swaggered back flashing two tickets. He had a big smile plastered on his face. He knew he had her.

Gail grabbed at his hand and checked the items out. A cursory view revealed them to be two Section A standing only tickets to PurpleFairyWings' Benefit Concert. They looked legit and so she asked the inevitable question. "How much?"

"For you Officer I can let it go for.." He then leans in and whispers the amount into the Cops ear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She actually shouts when she heard the price. "That's just ridiculous! I might just arrest you now!"

"If you don't want them Officer, that's fine, no harm no foul ok?" He casually raised his hands in mock surrender then tried to get back the tickets but the Cop gripped at them tighter. God she's desperate.

"Fine!" She grudgingly said. "Thank your lucky stars my girlfriend's really special!" Gail continued while reaching for her pockets for the money. She reluctantly counted a significant amount of bills before handing them over. "These better be legit, coz if not, grrr." Gail actually growled before finishing her sentence with a threat, "I will find you! Mark my words!"

The scalper just nodded, checking the proceeds of his sale before he happily walked away leaving a sulking and nearly broke Gail. That was a good deal.

~0~0~0~

"Hols?" Gail called out when she got into Holly's townhouse using the key Holly had given her the week before. She already called her last night and told her about revising their plans for Christmas Eve. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, she just asked Holly to dress casually and bundle up. She couldn't wait to see her face when they get there. She hoped Holly will like her present. She almost had to sell a kidney for these, Gail thought, feeling for the tickets in her pocket, making sure they're there.

Holly came down the stairs looking wonderful in skin tight jeans, a purple button down under a black v-neck cardigan. "You're looking hot there nerd." Gail greeted her girlfriend with a big grin before tiptoeing to meet her at the last rung with a light kiss. Her head swooned a little, darn, she missed her!

"You don't look so bad there, Officer." Holly spoke admiringly as she played with the collar of Gail's favorite leather jacket. She looked smokin' hot. "Are you finally going to tell me where were going?" She asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"You don't know the concept of a surprise do you lunchbox?" She teased before grabbing Holly's thick jacket and a couple of scarves from the coat rack and leading her smiling girlfriend out the door.

~0~0~0~

When they passed the venue, Gail saw Holly look longingly at the crowd of people already gathering outside. She decided to tease her a little bit more.

"Look at all those stupid people!" Gail muttered. "They're standing around, bumping into each other freezing to death! Who would want to go to a concert on Christmas Eve?! She added, eyeing Holly, waiting for her reaction from her peripheral vision. She couldn't help a small smile creep into her lips. Her nerd is so damn cute.

Holly shrugged, she wanted to point out that it might be a lot of fun but kept her mouth shut.

Gail knew she must have passed this chance knowing how Gail hated rowdy crowds. So when they rounded the corner and suddenly parked on a vacant spot, Holly looked at her, confusion obvious in her face.

"Why are we parking here?" She asked.

Gail just smiled from ear to ear and pulled out the tickets from her jacket pocket. "Happy Christmas Baby!"

Holly squealed. Actually squealed when she realized what they were. After another moment of ecstatic shrieking, she swiftly jumped over and somehow managed to straddle Gail in her seat and kiss her roughly, passionately.

"What was that for?" Gail asked, breathless when Holly finally pulled herself up. "Not that I'm complaining though," she added. Her eyes having trouble focusing at the intensity of her want.

"Consider that as a token of my gratitude," the Doctor sweetly answered, "and a preview of what I'm gonna do to you tonight." Holly teased, winking as she opened the driver side door to get out into the cold night.

Gail looked dazed. She stayed there unmoving, trying to get her bearings back. This woman will be the death of her.

"Well come on Officer! We have a concert to get to!" Holly invited laughing lightly before practically dragging her out of the car.

~0~0~0~

So when Kate, PurpleFairyWings' lead vocalist started to sing their rendition of the familiar 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and Holly grabbed her from behind singing each line into her ear as if the words whispered were especially for her, punctuating each pause with a kiss on her lobe, Gail forgot why she hated Christmas in the first place. She suddenly didn't mind the crowd going crazy around them, pushing them more closely together. She could not even recall why she abhorred Christmas songs at all. Coz with Holly's arms wrapped around her, her lips nuzzling at her neck, Holly's body keeping her warm, everything becomes bearable, nope, scratch that, everything becomes wonderful.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…

And later that night, when they got home and Holly started to strip to that same song, Gail uttered a silent thanks to PurpleFairyWings for making this night possible. It was definitely worth it!


End file.
